


Siblings In a Box

by K_Popsicle



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Captured, Everything Here I Learned from Osmosis and My Osmosis is Bad, I DON'T EVEN GO HERE, I Don't Even Know, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Siblings, Therapy, in jail, osmosis, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/pseuds/K_Popsicle
Summary: Lust, Greed and Envy get put in jail.
Relationships: Envy & Greed & Lust (Fullmetal Alchemist)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Osmosis Exchange





	Siblings In a Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infernal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernal/gifts).

> WARNING: I have never watched or read Fullmetal Alchemist. This was written for an exchange where you wrote what you could based on information you've gotten from anywhere but the source material.
> 
> Read at your own risk.

Somehow through a liberal application of alchemy and good luck they capture some of the sins. Ed (who is blonde, wears a red coat, and has at least one, but probably two, artificial limbs) glares at the three Sins. He looks very much like a wet kitten protesting bathtime and much like a kitten he has claws.

“You talk it out, or you never leave this room.” He says and swings the big impermeable door closed behind him. The doors have symbols etched into them. Impressive ones that spark and flare when any of the three get too close to the door. Lust, who really never rethought her name in the entirety of her lifespan sits on one of the three stools and pouts.

“That’s my stool.” Greed postures, arms folded and irate.

“There are two other chairs.” Lust tells him, looking up from below the wave of her lush hair.

“Yeah, they’re mine too.” He folds his arms tighter, muscles flexing.

Lust taps the points of her very longer fingers against her thigh and glares at her brother judgmentally, then her lips quirk up, “Now there’s only one.” She singsongs, as Envy springs across the room from behind Green with their pilfered goods.

“Hey you little brat!” Greed goes to move, and Envy hisses at him. Greed recoils, Lust feels like she would as well, if she were a little less poised, but she’s got poise up the wazoo, she has to walk around in a dress like hers yet alone fight in it. No-one else can pull off a strapless dress with a large bust like she can.

“Envy.” She sighs, more amused than correcting, and Envy smacks their chair down, crawls up onto the round top and squats on it like a perch.

Greed is quick to collect his stool and plonk himself on it before it too goes missing. He eyes the other two stools intermittently, but pretends he isn’t when he realises he’s been obvious.

“I think you’re stool is better than mine.” Envy announces, and Lust doesn’t look to see who they’re talking to, just ignores them.

Greed is not so sensible and after a little bartering Envy and Greed swap stools. Greed then stares at his new acquisition in annoyance. “This is exactly the same chair.” He grouses, and Envy has been on their stool for not very long when again they declare that they have the worst stool in the room.

“This is getting us nowhere.” Lust complains, “And my chair has no back support.”

“Sit on the floor then,” Greed snaps, “I’ll take your stool.”

Lust stands and flings the chair at Greed’s head in a fluid attack. It hits perfectly and the wood breaks on impact. “All yours.” She smiles and steps up to the big glass wall that looks in on them, tapping the glass with a claw like finger and says, “This could take some time, don’t you think?”

There’s no answer.

They stay locked in for a week. At the end of that time there is one all out brawl that shakes the walls but doesn’t actually break any of them, and at the end of it they are all surprisingly still alive and too exhausted to keep fighting.

Envy watches them both like they expect it to happen again, but Greed never likes to lose and Lust is bored. Fighting at this point is probably just entertaining whoever it is whose watching them.

“Truce?” Lust asks, because her siblings are slow and need things spelled out.

Greed grunts. Envy shrugs. It’s as close to a truce as they’ll get.

The door opens, and Lust thinks about lashing out, but Envy’s on the ball and bounces aggressively at Ed who shocks them back into the room easily.

“Alright,” he says but he’s frowning. “If you put these on, you can go outside.” And drops a box rattling box on the ground before he backs out again.

Envy’s back over at the box ripping it open and rifling through it. “Ha,” they say and holds up a silver cuff, “this is all that’s in them. But like a lot of them.”

Lust sags, and Greed laughs.

“Guess they aren’t taking chances.” Greed grits out. “Little puppy pets is what we’ll be.”

Lust stands and walks over to inspect the cuffs. There’s four each, ankles and wrists, she supposes, but no chain linking them together. Free movement then. She weighs one in her hand, considers being locked in a room with two of her siblings for much longer and clinks one to her wrist.

“Hey!” Envy gets in her face.

“I want to go outside.” She seethes and unrepentant puts on the next cuff.

Envy tries to make an argument, but then Greeds copying her, because want is a thing he understands as much as they all do. And if there’s something to be gained, he’s there for it.

Envy sits in the corner glaring disgruntledly at them but neither of them slow down.

It’s as Lust puts the last cuff on her ankle that she feels the kickback, the neutralizing powers of whatever alchemy this is dampening her powers. Her fingers retract until there’s no point to them, no sharp claws, and she’s left feeling kind of human, or as much as she can be.

Greed does a full body shudder once he’s locked in, but doesn't complain at all, which is a rarity.

Envy stays in their corner. Lust sighs, “They’re going to let us out, and you’ll just sit in here feeling jealous the whole time we’re out there.” She warns, and it apparently is that simple.

Outside it’s sunny, and bright, and full of very tall fences that flicker with electricity. The jail they’ve been locked into is larger than Lust anticipated, and she can see through the fences other yards with other inmates. She does not recognise any of them, but some have huge monstrous forms, discoloured skin, alchemist marks she doesn’t recognise and a variety of other… issues.

“Oh good,” Greed stretches tall, muscles straining with the motion, “all the monsters in one big cage.”

Envy sprawls out on the grass face planted in the dirt, “It’s too bright out here,” they complain, but no-one is listening. Instead Lust is watching a man approach them. He’s in agressively unassuming clothes, beige and white and very many parts of Lust recoil in horror at the sight of him. Greed and Envy aren’t far behind in noticing him, and Envy flat out hisses at the man from their sprawl on the ground.

“Hi!” The man chirps, rocking on the balls of his feet, “I’m your court ordered therapist.”

“Can I kill him?” Greed asks Lust absently. Lust knows it’s not a real question, Greed never waits for permission to do something he wants, but she assesses the watch towers, the guards, and the little beige man. They’d probably kill him easily enough, but they’d just get put back in their room.

“No.” She decides.

“Well I’m not listening to him.” Greed stomps off to the far corner of the yard and ignores them all.

“Right!” The man seems anything but discouraged, “Let's start with names, I’m James.”

None of the sins reply, but Lust is bored and her siblings are trying, “Lust.” She introduces herself, and for a moment James looks confused. More so when Envy raises their hand and, face planted in the dirt still says their name. When Greed volunteers nothing Lust lets it go.

“Okay,” James shuffles his feet then sits cross legged on the floor, “why don’t you tell me how you feel.”

“I feel like killing someone called James.” Envy proposes but doesn’t move. James laughs, a little tightly, but forges on.

Six months of sitting in a room with two of her siblings interspersed with talking to James every day has Lust feeling different. Not good, maybe. But scrubbed clean. She plaits her hair, pulls on her inmate jumpsuit and steps out of their room. Envy is in the yard already jumpsuit pants cut off at the knees, and sleeves torn off, but clean and presentable. Greed is still in the shower, because he doesn’t believe in short showers, but he’ll be out soon.

Ed is there with James, watching them suspiciously but beaming in a way that circumvents that suspicion.

“Ready?” He asks Lust, and she still wants to say no, just like the other two still want to say no, but there’s a bigger part of her that wants to say yes so she nods. James beams at her, and it makes her feel proud, happy? That she got that reaction.

“Nothing to worry about L.” He tells her happily and she knows he believes it, but outside is bigger than their yard and there’s so many more chances to make mistakes.

“We’ll be fine,” Envy says just behind her elbow, “we’re going to make it.” they promise and she believes them, because Envy knows what she is, knows what it’s like. Her family are the only ones who could understand.

Greed comes out, hair still wet, looking bored with the whole situation already. “Are we being transferred or not?” He grouses at them, and that’s enough to get them going. Because today they get their first real chance to keep the good faith that’s been placed in them. Their first chance at a slightly bigger taste of freedom. If they keep going, James had said, they’ll get out one day. That idea terrifies Lust, but she thinks, with her siblings, it’ll be okay.

Greed slings an arm over her shoulder and guides her out when the gate into transfer finally opens, Envy holds her arm like a limpet and that’s nice too.


End file.
